


Кое-что о драконах

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Не все Серые Стражи мечтают о подвигах. Но судьба решает иначе :)





	Кое-что о драконах

Это - крепость Вейсхаупт. Здесь зима девять месяцев в году, и град остальные три. Еда тут жесткая и безвкусная, а люди, эльфы и гномы, которые ей питаются - и того хуже. Вейсхаупт находится где-то на полпути от Беспросветного Отчаяния к Концу Света, и нормальные люди (эльфы и гномы, конечно, тоже) давно бы съехали отсюда куда подальше. Но не мы.  
Мы же Серые Стражи. Если уж нам что взбрело в головы - пиши пропало.

Конечно, Вейсхаупт, мягко говоря, не курорт. От неподходящего климата и скудной пищи, например, перемерли все наши грифоны. Ну да, грифоны - это не выдумки... были. Без них, конечно, нашу работу делать трудно, а она, как можно понять, и так нелегкая.

Но главная наша проблема - это не климат и не отсутствие грифонов. Это вредители. В нормальных местах вредители - это всякие там глубинные охотники, гарлоки и генлоки. А у нас - драконы.

Ее Преподобие объявила нынешний век Веком Дракона - и не ошиблась. Этих тварей народилось великое множество, причем всех видов - и разящих, и грозящих, и, конечно, загадочных. Простой народ уже не знает, что и делать с ними, ведь они душат своих жертв, закапывают, разрывают, выворачивают наизнанку, ошпаривают кипятком - но мы же Стражи! Наш удел - хранить покой простых людей... да-да, и эльфов, и гномов, ну что за напасть!

Я никогда не мечтал убить дракона. Я мечтал никогда в жизни ни одного не встретить, потому что... ну, я хорошо учился. А когда читаешь в "Драконьем учебнике" про все, что эти твари способны с тобой проделать, рекомендация "Убить на месте" не кажется лучшим вариантом. Им кажется "Сбежать немедленно". 

Вот я и сбежал. Кто же знал, что именно на тот мыс, на который я нацелился, свалится подбитый одним из товарищей по Ордену дракон? 

Создатель, прокляни всех эльфийских снайперов скопом, а одного конкретного - дважды!

Я наткнулся на дракона и, честное слово, чуть не помер на месте. Хорошо было бы, окажись он маленьким и милым, вроде громмеля. Да ладно, я бы и на пристеголова согласился! На скрилла! На Шепот Смерти!

Но меня ждало обмотанное веревками чудище, о котором в учебнике ни словечка не было. И я понял: это Архидемон. Его никто никогда не видел, но говорили, будто он - один из древних богов, извращенный скверной, будто он начинает каждый новый Мор (это, стало быть, пятый должен был начаться), заставляя всех подчиненных ему тварей нападать раз за разом на земли людей... эльфов и гномов, замолчишь ты уже, наконец???

Хорошо, конечно, что Архидемон всегда только один. И плохо, что его нашел именно я.

Ну, я так думал.

Архидемона убить - это вам не в котел начхать. Тут надо знать одну хитрость: ты его, конечно, убьешь - да только и сам в Тень отправишься. А мне в Тень не хотелось. Да и дракон был довольно смирный. 

В общем, я его освободил. Улететь он, правда, не смог, так и кружил над мысом, временами врезаясь в самые высокие скалы и деревья. Тогда-то я и понял, что с ним что-то не так. Потом оказалось, что у дракона изрядно ободран хвост, а потому взлететь он, конечно, может, но невысоко, ненадолго и с непредсказуемыми последствиями. Как уж тут станешь командовать армией захватчиков?

Я его кормил, лечил (пару раз он знатно приложился об землю) и немного даже чинил. По крайней мере, что-то, похожее на недостающий кусок хвоста, я в кузне крепости смастерил за несколько вечеров. И, кажется, снова летать Архидемону понравилось больше, чем вести войну. Он мне даже разрешил покататься на себе пару раз. Страшно было и холодно - но дух от восторга захватывало...

Что? Снится? Да, он, конечно, снится - он же Архидемон, ему положено сниться всем, у кого в крови скверна, и Стражам тоже. Но он ничего. Милый. Просил больше не приносить ему угрей - он, оказывается, не любит угрей. А мяту любит. И гоняться за солнечными зайчиками. И когда чешут под подбородком... 

Некоторые из Ордена говорят, что я псих - и они, наверное, правы: выглядит дракон жутковато, да и пальцы можно в кровь сточить, если полезть чесать его без перчаток... Зато я, хвала Андрасте, жив, остановил пятый Мор и...

Приручил Архидемона.

Сам король Кайлан приезжал в крепость, чтобы посмотреть на него. Долго ходил вокруг, рассматривал, с церковницами какими-то советовался...

А потом вручил мне медаль. Я теперь Герой Ферелдена, вот как! Потому что спас страну от жуткой войны и вообще молодец.

А тот эльфийский снайпер, что гнусные слухи про нас с Архидемоном распускает - он просто завидует.


End file.
